The Robbery
by JohnnyTlad
Summary: a group of guys get the job of their live!
1. A Chilling Day Untill

The Robbery: Chapter 1: Ha chillin day, till...

This fanfic was based from fast five

JohnnyTlad`s Crew:

Deidara (From Naruto Shippuden)

Spike (teen human) (From MLP: FIM)

Po (human) (From KFP)

Magician (human) (From HOTD)

And the story goes like this... (see mah pic *JohnnyTlad`s Auto-Service*)

*a chillin day in JohnnyTlad`s Auto-service*

Jukebox: *playng AC/DC - Highway to Hell*

JohnnyTlad: *fixing a f**** up car*

Deidara: *couting the money in the desk*

Spike: *playing in the arcade*

Magician and Po: *having a match in the air-hockey, Score M-5 and P-6*

Po: *score reach 7* *wins* I WIN, AWESOME!

Magician: *jumpscare* *fall to the floor*

JohnnnyTlad: *jumpscare, broke the transmicion fluid* Hoooo hell no.

Deidara: *jumpscare, throw all the money to the floor* Damn now i need to count again the money

Spike: *jumpscare, loose his last live in the arcade* Damn, that was my last quarter.

All: PO!

Po: *scare look* sorry.

*everyone about to wreck Po till a truck came pulling a destroyed 1970 dodge charger*

Everyone: 0.0

Dom: *came out of the truck* Guys, i need help with my car.

JohnnnyTlad: *in shock* What happen to you car man

Dom: Well...

* after a long story tha include explosions, street races, crashes and a hotdogs saler angry*

Dom: ... and thats why my charger is destroyed.

Everyone: 0.0 Whooooo

Deidara: and i though i was crazy.

Magician: *speechless*

Po: THATS WAS AWESOME!

Spike: Cooooool!

Dom: Well can you guys fix my car?

Everyone: *Challenge accepted face*

JohnnyTlad: Offcourse leave this to us

Dom: thanks


	2. This Is Gonna Be Hard As F

JohnnyTlad and his crew: *staring at the car*

Spike: Well...

Po: The tires are flat, the motor is wreck, Dom really f*** up this one really good

Deidara: Boss, do you really expect to repair that?

Magician: *angry stare at JohnnyTlad*

JohnnyTlad: Calm down, we can fix it,

JohnnyTlad`s crew: HOW!?

JohnnyTlad: First, Spike and Po, go to the junkyard and see if you guys can find some pieces for the motor.

Spike and Po: Ok boss. *leaving the Auto-Service*

JohnnyTlad: Deidara, go to see my friend Alder and see if he can give us some pieces,

Deidara: Got it boss *leaving the Auto-Service*

JohnnyTlad: Magician, you gonna help me to repair the minors problems, alright?

Magician: Alright boss

*2 hrs. later, in the junkyard with Po and Spike*

Po: *searching in a mountine of pieces* i found some pistons, and you Spike?

Spike: *searching in a container* i found some plugs.

Po: Thats enough, lets head back to the Auto-Service.

Spike: Ok.

*both leaving the junkyard, meanwhile with Deidara*

Deidara: *arrive to Alder`s garage in a truck* *came out of the truck and walk inside the garage* Hellooooo... i`m...

Alder: *came from nowhere* *pointing shotgun to Deidara* WHO ARE YOU?!

Deidara: *scare* WHOOO! whoooo! I`m JohnnyTlad`s friends!, i came for some pieces!.

Alder. I don`t trust you, whats the password!.

Deidara: *confused stare* password?...

Alder: YESSS!

Deidara: hmmmm... Pinkie Pie?.

Alder: Close enough, *put down the shotgun* *pointing with his finger at the box in the corner* take that box, is full of pieces.

Deidara: Okayyy... *take the box and walk to his truck and leave*

*Meanwhile in JohnnyTlad`s Auto-Service with JohnnyTlad and Magician*

Jukebox: *playing CCR - Fortunate Son*

JohnnyTlad: *fixing the fuel tank* So... magician, how did you escape from those AMS agent? and how did you become human*

Magician: *fixing front lights* Well, i prentend my dead, but i get badly injure doing that, but a women called ``Zecora`` take care of me and i don`t know why *turn on lights* i fix the lights!, *turn off the lights*.

JohnnyTlad: Good, go and fix the back lights,

Magician: Ok *moving to the back*

JohnnyTlad: And how did you become human?

Magician: *fixing back light* She did some kind of voodoo magic, and when i wake up i was a human, i owen her my life *smile*.

JohnnyTlad: *mischievous grin* Looks you got a crush on a witch.

Magician: *tense up* *blushes* No im not... don`t ever call her a witch!

JohnnyTlad: Ok man whatever *finishing fixing the fuel tank*.

*Deidara, Spike and Po arrive to the Auto-service*

JohnnyTlad: You guy got the pieces?

Deidara, Spike and Po: yeah!.

JohnnyTlad: Alright, Deidara and Magician, help me with the motor.

Deidara and Magician: Ok boss

JohnnyTlad: Spike and Po, you guys remove the flat tires and put new ones,

Spike and Po: Got it boss.

JohnnyTlad: What y`all are waiting, lets begin!.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	3. Done

*after a month of sweat, hard working and one hangover, Dom`s charger is fanilly fixed*

*in JonnyTlad`s Auto-Service*

JohnnyTlad: Pffff, *putting down the dodge charger* well done boys, now we can take a brake,

Deidara: About time *walk to the couch, sit in the couch and turn on the t.v.*

Spike: Finally *walk to the arcade and begun to play*

Po: Cool, hey Magician lets do an other match in the air-hockey

Magician: Sure, why not.

Po and Magician: *walk to the air-hockey table and begun to play*

JohnnyTlad: *walk to the soda machine* *buy a coca-cola* let me call Dom to tell him that his charger is ready, *pull out cellphone and call Dom*

Dom (on the phone) : Yo Johnny, wazzup!, how is my charger?

JohnnyTlad: Is ready man *drinking coca-cola*

Dom (on the phone) : Cool man, can you bring it to my garage?

JohnnyTlad: Sure man.

Dom (on the phone) : Awesome, see you here. *call end*

JohnnyTlad: *close phone* Alright guys, lets take the charger to Dom`s garage.

All: *sigh* Okay

Deidara: *get up from the couch and turn off the t.v.*

Spike: *turn off the arcade*

Po and Magician: *turn off the air-hockey*

JohnnyTlad: Po, help me to hook the charger to the truck.

Po: Ok

JohnnyTlad: *get on the truck* *driving backwards*

Po: *take the hook and placed in the front defens* Its hooked!.

JohnnyTlad: Alright, everyone to the truck.

Deidara: *sat in the co-pilot sit*

Po, Spike and Magician: *sat in the back sits*

JohnnyTlad: Alright lets go, *driving to Dom`s garage*


	4. Need Help?

*JohnnyTlad and his crew arrived to Dom`s garage, everyone get out of the truck*

JohnnyTlad: *walk to the back of the truck and unhook the dodge charger* There.

JohnnyTlad and his crew: *walking inside the garage*

JohnnyTlad: Dooooooommmmm!.

Dom: *came out of his basement* yo Johnny, wheres my baby?

JohnnyTlad: *pointing to the dodge charger* There.

Dom: *looking at the dodge charger* 0.0 whooooooo!

JohnnyTlad: See?, we are the best in the town!

Dom: Thanks you guys!

JohnnyTlad: You welcome, if one day you need help, just let us know,

Dom: Well... i could use your help now.

JohnnyTlad and his crew: *confused look*

Magician: What you mean?

Dom: I`m plannig to do a hit.

Po: A hit?

Dom. Yeah, i`m planning stole all Goldman`s money.

JohnnyTlad and his crew: 0.0

JohnnyTlad: Sorry buddy, but we can`t help you in that one, we ain`t gonna risk our live for some dozen dollars,

Dom: did i say Goldman has $100.000.000 in his bank

JohnnyTlad and his crew : *open mouths, speechless and minds blows*

Dom: Sooo... you guys wanna help?

JohnnyTlad and his crew: OFCOURES !

Dom: Alright, this is the plan... *put a big paper in the table*

JohnnyTlad and his crew: *around the table, starinng the paper*


	5. Steal Police Chargers

*Dom, JohnnyTlad and his crew checking the plan*

Dom: So step 1: we are going to steal some police chargers from the police station.

JohnnyTlad: Got it.

Dom: and...

*the garage door open, everyone stare to the figure in the door*

?: So you were going to have me worried sick weren`t you, Po!

Po: *realization* Tigress?... *facepalm* i forgot our date!.

Dom, JohnnyTlad, Deidara, Spike, Magician: DATE!?

Magician: You are dating her?

Po: Yep, i got 1 year dating her. *happy face*

Deidara: You lucky motherf***er

Tigress: *walking inside the garage* What going on here?

Po: Well... wait how did you find me?

Tigress: hmm... *hide a cellphone tracker* dosen`t matter, what are you guys doing here.

Deidara: None of your bussines!.

Tigress: *death glare to Deidara*

Deidara: *scare look* Ho s***!

Dom: Well... if you badly wanna know, we are about to steal Goldman`s money

Tigress: *gasp* YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!... i wanna join the team.

Po: Tigress, no, it can be dangerous...

Tigress: What, you think i can`t take care of myself?.

Po: No, i didn`t mean that...

Tigress: THEN!?

Po: No i...i... *sigh* ok you can join.

Tigress: Thanks you! *hug Po*

Po: Yea yea. *sad look* *hug tigress*

Tigress: *kiss Po in the cheek*

Po: *blush* *happy look*

Deidara: *whisper to Spike* about time he found his woman.

Spike: *whisper to Deidara* yea. *thinking in Rarity*

Dom. Ok, now lets go to the police station, Tigress we`ll explain the plan on the road

Tigress: ok

*everyone walk toward Dom`s van, Dom take the pilot sit, JohnnyTlad take the co-pilot sit Deidara, Magician, Spike, Po and Tigress takes the back sits, the van leaves the garage toward the police station*

*at the police station. btw 12:00pm and 1:00am, the van dirve closer the police station*

Dom: NOW!.

*while the van move slowly JohnnyTlad, Deidara, Po, Tigress, Spike and Magician climb to the top of the van, jump over the fance and run toward the police charger*

JohnnyTlad: *take one police charger*

Deidara: *take another police charger*

Spike: *take another police charger*

Magician: *take another police charger

Po and Tigress: *share one police charger*

JohnnyTlad: *pull out radio* We got them.

Dom (over radio) : Good, take them to my garage, see you there in a bit, i`m going to friend`s place to take a car he lend me.

JohnnyTlad: Ok, *put away radio* okay guys lets go!

*JohnnyTlad begun to drive and everyone follow him*

*they stop in the red light*

Deidara: Guys how about a race to Dom`s garage, the winner earn $100.000 dollars.

Magician: Like if you have that amount

Deidara: After this job ofcourse i will

Tigress: Thats too much.

Po: Yeah. lets make it a $1.000.000

JohnnyTlad: Ok then.

*everyone with a determined look expecting the green light*

*engines sound*

*GREEN LIGHT*

*everyone accelerate*

Deidara: *in front* YEAH WHOOOO

*everyone pass by Deidara*

Deidara: *angry* HELL NO!

Spike: *laughting* SAY WHAAAA!

Magicina: *take the lead* C`mon

JohnnyTlad: *pass by Magician* Sorry!

Magician: *angry look*

JohnnyTlad: C`mon C`mon

*close to the finish*

Po: *pass by JohnnyTlad and win* YEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!

JohnnyTlad: *ultra facepalm*

*everyone park the chargers in the garage*

Po: *very happy* Yeaaaa i win *hug Tigress*

Tigress: *hug po* yes you did!

*everyone congratulate Po*

JohnnyTlad: Ok, lets wait till Dom arrive.


	6. The Gurkha!

*Dom arrive in the GURKHA and several injuries*

everyone: *stare at the gurkha*

Magician: How did you get the gurkha?!

Spike: And how did you f*** up you`re face?

Dom: Well...

*flashback*

JohnnyTlad (on radio) : We got them.

Dom: Good, take them to my garage, see you there in a bit, i`m going to friend`s place to take a car he lend me. *put away radio*

*Dom arrive to Hobb`s office*

Dom: *get out of the van* *walking to Hobb`s office* HOOOBBSSS!

Hobbs: *look at Dom* TORETTO! YOU`RE GOING DOWN! *walking toward dom*

Dom: I`M RIGHT HERE!

Hobb: *tackle dom to the floor and punch dom in the face*

Dom: *punch Hobb`s face many time*

Hobbs: *stand up Dom and drag him to his desk*

Dom: *sets free and crash Hobb`s head in the desk*

Hobb`s: *in the floor* Is that all you got?

Dom: *panting* I just came for the gurkha.

Hobb: Hooo ok, here are the keys *give dom the gurkha keys*

Dom: *confused look* Okay *take the keys, leave Hobb`s office to the gurkha and drive to his garage*

*flashback end*

Dom: ... and thats what happend.

everyone: *confused look*

Dom: Alright, lets continue with step 2...

everyone: Alright


	7. Chargeras Are Ready

*the next day btw 5:00pm and 6:00pm everyone begun to modify the police chargers. Dom, JohnnyTlad, Po and Tigress one and Spike, Deidara and Magician the other one*

JohnnyTlad: *changing the tires* So Dom, what happend to brian?

Dom: *putting nitro in the charger* He... he is with my sister in malibu, he is father now.

JohnnyTlad: Thats good to hear *finishing changing tires*

*in the other charger*

Deidara: *putting the wire in the back of the charger* $10.000.000 in my pocket after this job, yo, Magician, what you gonna do with you part?

Magician: *changing windows for bulletproof windows* I... i`m gonna use my part to visit Zecora.

everyone: awwwwwwww!

Magician: *blushes* SHUT UP!

*btw 11:00pm and 12:00am, the 2 chargers are fully modify for the heist*

JohnnyTlad: Well they are done. *looking at the chargers*

Deidara: Yeah, lets clebrate!

*everyone takes a beer except Tigress*

Spike: *take a beer* C`mon Tigress drink something.

Tigress: *being hugged by Po* No thanks, i`m good.

Po: She can`t.

Spike: What do you mean?

*everyone begun to stare at Po and Tigress*

Po. She can`t

Spike: What do you mean she can`t? what is...

Tigress: *happy look*

Po: *looking at spike with a happy look begun to rub with his hand Tigress`s stomach*

Spike: Are you serious roght now?

Po and Tigress: *laughing*

*everyone begun to congatulate Po and Tigress*

Spike: How can you keep a secret this secret?

Po: Crazy huh?

Spike: Its your boy.

JohnnyTlad: Why would you keep something like that away from me?

*everyone keep congatulate Po and Tigress*

Dom: Toast.

everyone: toast

Dom: Money come and go. We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now.*italian* Salute familia

everyone: Salute familia


	8. The Vault Heist

*at Goldman`s bank office, btw 10am-10:30am*

Goldman: *sigh* Today is a nice day, the AMS agent are not annoy me, evreyone keep losing money, this is just... *see the gurkha coming right to the bank really fast* ho hell no.

*in the gurkha with Dom and Magician*

Dom: Are you ready?

Magician: *deep breath* Yeah.

*Dom accelerate and crash in the bank wall leaving a big hole, then Dom go backwrads and park one one side of the hole*

*police begun to arrive*

Police: *pull out revolver* DON`T MOVE

*Dom and Magician get out of the gurkha , pull out ak47 and begun to shoot the police*

*JohnnyTlad and Deidara arrive to the bank with the modify police chargers, JohnnyTlad in one and Deidara in the other one*

JohnnyTlad: C`mon Deidara

Deidara: Ok ok

*JohnnyTlad and Deidara take the wire in the back of the charger, run trought the hole of the wall and hook the vault*

Deidara: It`s hooked!

JohnnyTlad: Ok, Let`s go back to the chargers!

*JohnnyTlad and Deidara run back to their chargers and put full speed*

Goldman: *coming out of his office* what`s going on?! *see the vault pulled out of the wall* MY MONEY!

*the chargers begun to drive with the vault being pulled*

Dom: *see the vault pulled out* *stop shooting* They got the vault, let`s get out of here.

Magician: *stop Shooting too* Ok.

*Dom and Magician get back to the gurkha and go back to the garage*

Goldman: *go to one police car and sat in the co-pilot sit* C`MON, GO GET`EM

Police: Ok

*10 police cars begun to chase the gurkha and the chargers*

JohnnyTlad: This s*** got real!, *pull out radio* ok Tigress, how far is the bridge?

*with Tigress in Dom`s garage*

Tigress: *looking at the map* Just some miles ahead, keep going.

*with JohnnyTlad*

JohnnyTlad: Ok *Put away radio* *yelling to Deidara trought charger window* JUST SOME MILES AHEAD!

Deidara: *yelling to JohnnyTlad trought charge window* ALRIGHT

*with Goldman*

Goldman: KILL THEM.

*a police car its getting closer to JohnnyTlad`s charger*

Police: *opend window of the police car and pull out a shotgun, pointing to JohnnyTlad* Got you son of a...

*suddenly the police car is pushed away by a police charger drived by spike*

Spike: What you thing your are doing?

*Spike see the rearview a police car behinde him, pull the brack and crash with the back of the police charger the police car*

Spike: *pull out radio* You`re all clear in the left!.

Po: *in the other police charger* Good afternoon officer! *push away a police car on his left* License and registration. Please *push away a car police on his right* Yes! This is big-boy stuff! *pull out radio* We`re clear on the right.

*with the modify police chargers*

Deidara: *in his charger* Ho man!

JohnnyTlad: *pull out radio* Thanks. Guys.

Spike: Any time!

Po: I`ll see you in your garage!

*Spike and Po drive away*

*With Tigress in Dom`s garage*

Tigress: You guys are closer to the bridge!

*with JohnnyTlad and Deidara*

JohnnyTlad: Ok *put away radio*

*with Goldman* Don`t let them get away!

*the pursuit fanilly reach the bridge*

JohnnyTlad: *yelling to Deidara* DEIDARA NOW!

Deidara: *yelling to JohnnyTlad* ALRIGHT!

*JohnnyTlad and Deidara throw spikes to the road*

*with Goldman*

Goldman: *see the spike* No no no no noooooo!

*with JohnnyTlad and Deidara*

JohnnyTlad: WHOOOOOOO

Deidara: THATS HOW WE ROLL!

*JohnnyTlad and Deidara gets away with the vault

*the police car tires flat, the police car stop*

Goldman: *see the vault getting away* GOD F****** DAMN IT

* the AMS arrive to the bridge*

G (on the speaker) : Goldman you are under arrest!

Goldman: *crying* This is the wosrt day of my live

*the AMS take Goldman under arrest*


	9. Opening The Vault

*at Dom`s garage the team is trying to open the vault, with no succed JohnnyTlad call one of his friend*

Alder: So whats is going on?

*everyone point to the vault*

Alder: Hoo... the not a big deal. *pull out his compuder from his backpack*

*Alder begun to hack the vault code and then the green light turn on. everyone begun to stare at the vault*

Aldr: Ok its ready *begun to open the vault*

*when the vault open. a mountain of money begun to fall*

Dom: *happy look* Fanilly.

JohnnyTlad: *amazed look*

Spike: *jumping* Whooo hoo hoo!

Deidara: *not moving, keep starring at the money*

Magician: *arm crossed, happy look*

Po: *hug Tigress very happy*

Tigress: *hug po very happy too*

Dom: Ok. guys time to share the money

*everyone begun to take their part of the money in the next orden*

JohnnyTlad - $10.000.000

Spike - $10.000.000

Deidara - $10.000.000

Magician - $10.000.000

Po and Tigress - $11.000.000

Alder - $9.000.000

Dom - $40.000.000

*everyone very happy to take their part*

Dom: Everyone here please

*everyone reunited*

Dom: I wish luck to y`all, use the money for good thing. and like i say. Money come and go. We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now.*raises beer* *in italian* Salute familia

everyone: *raises thier beers. except Tigress who raises a glass of water* *in italian* Salute familia


	10. 1 Year Later

* 1 year since the vault heist*

*Dom, took his part to Brian and Mia, after that, it`s unknow what happend to him later*

*Alder, with his part, he is now racing in NASCAR, so far he has win 3 golden trophies and he is dating a very pretty model*

*JohnnyTlad, with his part, somehow he manage to buy Dom`s charger ,he made some upgrades to his Auto-Service, he is restoring a 1962 Ford Thunderbird and also he meet a girl called Carly, he has been dating her for 3 month*

*Magician, with his part, he leave the team to go back with Zecora, he is very happy with her and also they became a cupple, he still in contact with JohnnyTlad*

*Deidara and Spike, lost their part in a casion, they were really sad untill they meet the girls of their dreams, Deidara meet Ino and Spike meet Rarity, they are a cupple now, they still working at the Auto-Service*

*Po and Tigress, 1 month later they got married and 6 months later Tigress give a birth to a girl, they name her Angel. With their part, they buy a new house, stuff for the baby and a minivan, Po still working at the Auto-service*

*at JohnnyTlad`s Auto-Service, btw 10:30pm - 11:00pm, december 25 2013*

*outside JohnnyTlad`s Auto-Service it`s snowing*

JohnnyTlad: *hugging Carly* Merry christmas!.

Tigress: *holding Angel in her arms* Shhhhh the baby is sleeping.

Johnnyatld: Sorry. alright let`s eat

*everyone sat around the table and begun to eat turkey*

Jukebox: *playing Jingle Bell Rock*

*everyone enjoying the turkey*

Po: *eating turkey* It`s really good, who made it?

JohnnyTlad: *eating turkey too* My girlfriend, Carly, she is the best cooking. *hug Carly*

Carly: *blush* *hug JohnnyTlad*

*everyone finish eating the turkey*

JohnnyTlad: Ok, it,s time for the gifts *give $100.000 to Deidara,Spike and Po*

Po, Deidara and Spike: Thanks

JohnnyTlad: And for you *give gift to Carly*

Carly: *take gift and opened to see a beautiful necklace with her name on it* Thanks *hug JohnnyTlad*

*with Ino*

Ino: Deidei...

JohnnyTlad, Po and Spike: *laughing* Deidei?

Deidara: *turn to JohnnyTlad, Po and Spike* Shut up! thats how she calls me!. *turn to Ino* What is it sweetie?

Ino: *give a gift to Deidara* I dunno what you want for christmas so a buy you this.

Deidara: *take the gift* *sigh* Ino.. *take the bow from the gift* Y`know all i want for christmas... *put bow in Ino`s head* Is you *hug ino*

Ino: *blush* *kiss Deidara*

Deidara: *kiss Ino*

*with Spike*

Spike: Here Rarity *give Rarity a gift*

Rarity: *take the gift* Hoo Spike you Don`t has to... *open the gift and see the fire ruby* *gasp*

Spike: Do you like it?

Raity: Like it?... I LOVE IT!. thanks Spike *kiss Spike*

Spike: *kiss Rarity*

*with Po*

Po: This is for you. *give Tigress a gift*

Tigress: *take the gift* thanks. *open the gift and saw a golden necklace with a picture of Po, Tigress and thier baby Angel* Thanks. *hug Po*

Po: *hug Tigress* You welcome

*30 minutes later*

*the girls are talking while the guys are playing poker*

Deidara: So... JohnnyTlad...

JohnnyTlad: What`s up.

Deidara: You still in contact with Magician?

JohnnyTlad: yep

Po: How is He?

Spike: When he`ll comback?

JohnnyTlad: *sigh* He is fine, and he`ll comback next moth.

Po: Hoo ok

Spike: It`s been a since he left.

*door`s bell rang*

JohnnyTlad: I`ll get it.

*JohnnyTald get up from the chair and walk toward the door*

JohnnyTlad: How was the plane?

?: The food sucks but it was fine.

Po: Who is he?

*JohnnyTlad moved from the door to lets see who was, and it was Magician with Zecora to his side*

everyone: MAGICIAN!

Magician: And Zecora

*everyone begun to stare at JohnnyTlad*

JohnnyTlad: What? he told me a month ago that he`ll comeback next month.

*everyone begun to give warm welcome to Magician and Zecora*

Zecora: So you are JohnnyTlad?

JohnnyTlad: Yes, yes i am

Zecora: good *set JohnnyTlad`s jeans on fire*

JohnnyTlad: *running in circles* Whoooooooooo!

Zecora: That`s for calling me witch!

Magician: *hug Zecora* That`s my girl!

Zacora: *hug Magician* Thanks

JohnnyTlad: *run outside and jumpp over the snow* Haaaaaaaaa

everyone: *looking at JohnnyTlad* *LMFAO*

JohnnyTlad: *sarcastic* Yeah so funny!

Spike: It was!

JohnnyTlad: hmmmmm... *walking back to the Auto-Service and change his burned jeans for a new one*

Po: So how much you gonna stay?

Magician: Like... forever!

Spike: Cool!

Magician: Hey Johnny!

JohnnyTlad: What`s up!

Magician: Can i... rejoin the team?

JohnnyTlad: *sigh* Ofcourse you can bro!

Magician: Thanks.

Spike: C`mon the fireworks are about to start!

*evreyone put their jackets and came outside to see the fireworks*

JohnnyTlad: *hug Carly*

Deidara: *hug Ino*

Spike: *hug Rarity*

Magician: *hug Zecora*

Po: *hug Tigress and his daugther Angel*

*everyone stare at the fireworks*

JohnnyTlad: Welcome back Magician.

Magician: Thanks

THE END.


End file.
